


Val's oneshots

by Valpurgatory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpurgatory/pseuds/Valpurgatory
Summary: Oneshots based on dsmp characters and concepts! Sometimes follows canon, mostly does not.Request something and ill try to get to it!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Val's oneshots

_ ¨Why can't I go in the ocean too? I want to swim with you.¨ _

_ There was something magical in the ocean itself. He never understood his mothers stories when she sang to him, but he didn't need to ,to know she missed the sea. Her tone dripped with want, and she got this far away look in her eyes as she whispered the soft melodies he could only guess come from homesickness.  _

  
  


_ ¨Your father doesn't want you to, Fundy. And I agree for the most part. It's not the safest for you.¨ _

_ He bit his tongue, trying not to mention that he was old enough now to do things, turning six a week ago.  _

  
  


_ ¨Well why can you go if it's not safe?¨ _

_ His mother smiled, something tragic and warm. An apology for something he yet again didn't understand.  _

_ ¨I'm not like you-¨ She gently took one of his hands into hers, and brought it to the gills at her neck. ¨I was made for the sea. You, my son, made for land.¨ _

That was the last conversation he had with his mother.

  
  


He watched the waves with a new determination. Leaving his shoes and socks at the shore, he stepped into the ocean until it reached his neck. With a deep breath he ducked under the water and started to swim deeper. He felt so giddy. This was his mothers home, the place his father didn't want him. No he didn't just feel giddy, he felt alive. 

As he swam, the life around him reacted, almost unnaturally calm to something not belonging in its territory. 

Fish spun around him. A turtle rubbed against his hand. A squid allowed him to get close without freaking out. A dolphin nudged him with a muted chirp. 

For the first time he felt home. Was this how his mother felt? 

  
  


He left the water once he felt his chest burning. On the beach stood his father, the man running to him once he was close to the shore. His father fell to his knees and pulled him into a hug, whispering panicked apologizes for not noticing he was missing- asking if he was okay. 

Fundy pulled away from his father and gave a large smile. 

“Its okay, Dad. I was home, with Mom.”

  
  
  


That night when Wilbur played his guitar, he didn’t say anything as Fundy’s humming turned into a murmuring song of the sea. 


End file.
